zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Requests for adminship
This is the page where users can request adminship and rollback rights on Zeldapedia. How to request # Create a level 3 header with a link to your username at the bottom of the Requests header (e.g. User:Link ). Include what rank you are aiming for in a parenthesis, e.g. (rollback) or (administrator) next to your name. # Under the header containing your username, write a few sentences about why you are requesting adminship and what qualifies you. Users will then vote on whether or not you should have administrator status. Tips * Candidates should be helpful and active contributors to the wiki. * Candidates should have a good number of contributions in the main namespace. * Nominations made by new users are usually frowned upon because occasionally, a user may create an account, make a few contributions, then self-nominate. These users are potentially dangerous because they have not shown how useful they are to the wiki and may be nominating themselves only to abuse their privileges. * Candidates should make sure they read the and Zeldapedia:administrators#What can administrators not do?. * Remember, being an admin is no big deal. Vote templates Requests for promotion Please create a level 3 header with a link to your username below this sentence (see above). Metroidhunter32 (rollback) :Metroidhunter32 (talk · · ) I know that I've been on the wiki for only a few months but I intend to remain a regular contributer to the wiki and if there is any doubt as to weather I will use the power correctly you can check on the metroid wiki Votes : : Keep up the good work and you'll be in in no time. You done good kid. You've done good ςιττυ Μαν 22:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) : : Your contributions to another Wiki doesn't really matter all that much to us, but your contributions here have been helpful. However, you're not quite at that level yet. You'll get there. In time. --AuronKaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What they said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:53, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Moblin slayer (administrator) :Moblin slayer (talk · · ) Here are a few reasons why: 1. I am a trusted member of this wikia. 2. I have made a lot of contributions in the main namespace. 3. I keep a cool head in discussions. 4. I am respectful and courteous towards all other users, and quickly apologize if I offend anyone. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:38, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Votes : : I don't know...I agree with most of the things above...can't really shake it but for some reason I don't feel you're quite ready for this yet. Rollback is a cert but adminship...I don't know. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 21:39, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : : What he said. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:28, 15 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah...that's pretty much what I expected. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : :I think it could go either way.— 'Triforce' ' 14( ) 17:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Peakprovince (rollback) :Peakprovince (talk · · ) I believe Rollback would be good for me because although it can be used to stop vandalism which is not a '''major problem. I would not use it for vandalism, because if I were here to vandalize I would have already done it. Alot of my work has been spreading Talk templates, and other needed things to other wiki's that have a lack of that. Many times the already existing Templates created by other people are inacurate or have something wrong with them. I do not have obsesive compulsive disorder even though I usually always spellcheck all of my work and/or conversations. I have excellent grammar capabilities, also if you want to see proof of me spreading talk templates and something or other talk to Bek The Conqueror. My main edits are not as many as most the reason for this is because I go to Microsoft word type my edit, spellcheck, grammar check and add any words that do not exist in my dictionary. Most of my edits are very extensive and I usually do not just post it.I am writing a fan-fic on Zelda Fanon. I welcome, and help many new members, and always try to explain as clearly as possible questions that they ask, or tell them someone that can awnser their questions (almost always AK or Richard. Thank you for your careful consideration. I will except all comments positive and negative with gratitude. Thank you for all of your carefull considerations :)- Peakprovince Votes : You're doing great, but one month is a bit too early in my opinion. Hey, that's just me though. By the way, your first sentence is not a complete idea :). — Triforce 14( ) 22:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : No it isn't. But thank you for your opinion :) Peakprovince 22:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : The "because" and "although" don't take a good combination. I suggest taking one out or changing "which" to "it". Oh, by complete idea I meant a complete sentence not like the idea wasn't clear. Just lookin' out for ya. — Triforce 14( ) 22:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yep, you've really come around despite a "sketchy" entrance (you know what I mean :P) and come to embrace the community spirit and try to help out. That's great. Despite that, it's still too early for you to to get your rollback badge (quick, somebody make those damn badges already!) but with some more months of mainspace edits, you can finally make it! Keep editin'. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:13, 4 February 2009 (UTC) : I'll probably run again once Flashpenny gets un-banned - : : A little longer. Μρ Κμιλ Triforce 14 (rollback) :Triforce 14 (talk · · ) I, AuronKaizer, hereby nominate Triforce 14 for rollback rights for the following reasons. # Contributes like a crazy non-stop Jammin' Ninja. # Knows the Wikia coding to a tee. # Knows how the Zeldapedia formatting and markup works. # Contributes to discussions, asks and solves questions # Is a helpful and friendly editor to be around. In short; why in the name of Jebus would T14 NOT qualify for rollback? Seriously. By the standards we have, could be the best potential admin I've seen in a long long time. But that's just me. Now, get votin'. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- :I agree with the aforementioned things. Although I may not always be correct/friendly in my editing, I can learn from my mistakes and apologize to those whom I offend —'Triforce' 14( ) Votes : : Definitely deserving of rollback. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Uh, just so I don't appear to be a thoughtless shill, feel free to make your own case on why you deserve rollback rights instead of my "professional" summary. >.> --AuronKaizer( ) 00:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : You mean like add in some stuff below what you wrote or what?— Triforce 14( ) 00:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : I was thinkin' you could replace what I wrote if you don't like it. --AuronKaizer( ) 00:18, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Could I just "second" it?— Triforce 14( ) 00:34, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : :You mean he's not rollback already? Wow, that makes no sense (I'm rollback and he deserves it way more than I do...) --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 02:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : :He's really helpful around the wiki, and has more contributions than me, who actually has rollback. --Bek The Conqueror 22:10, 25 February 2009 (UTC) PhantomGanonUsurper27 (rollback) :PhantomGanonUsurper27 (talk · · ) I've been on this wiki for much time now, and I am always playing my LoZ games, trying to get some new information for this wiki, because I want it to be a better place for all the LoZ fans, like me, without the intervention of vandals. Votes : : Sure, you're a good editor, deservant of rollback. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 22:11, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : I hate to do this, but I haven't really seen many edits from you, especially on the mainspace. Make good edits on the mainspace and I might change my mind though. :) — '''Triforce 14( ) 22:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : ...I'm so ashamed. I thought you were another user -.- I get confused sometimes, it's a problem I have. Anyway, Triforce 14 said it, pretty much; there haven't really been enough useful edits on your part to qualify for rollback. Sorry to get your hopes up v_v --AuronKaizer( ) 22:31, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, but I have to agree with Triforce 14; you haven't made a whole lot of edits in the mainspace. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:45, 12 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, pretty much what I expected. I'll try to get better, though. McJeff (rollback) :McJeff (talk · · ) I've been on Zelda Wikia for several months now. I've contributed a lot of mainspace content. Focused primarily on enemy articles, but I also went through the Wanted Articles list and created many of them. I'm active, and I'm easily reachable as I check wikia if not this specific one every day. This wiki is pretty low on vandalism but I've caught some, mostly centered around the user that added the fake Zhahz article, that rollback would have made easier to fix. Votes : : Heh, I'm just glad (?) that someone is around to help contribute Zelda II material, at which you're a freakin wiz. Sure, you're worthy of rollback. --AuronKaizer( ) 10:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) : : Agreed— Triforce 14( ) 12:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Requests for demotion